Libre
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: AU. "Y entonces vuelvo a sonreír, porque sé que ahora iré a un lugar donde el Capitolio ya no podrá tocarme. Porque al fin voy a ser libre". Éste fic participa del reto: "Deportes extremos ", del foro El diente de león.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Éste fic participa del reto "Deportes extremos: ningún personaje de THG sobrevive", del foro El diente de león.**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Libre**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

De nuevo despierto ahogando un grito, sin poder sacar la imagen de mi compañero de distrito siendo decapitado frente a mis ojos, pidiéndome ayuda hasta que finalmente da el último suspiro.

Y yo no lo salvé; lo vi morir sin hace nada y luego sólo corrí. Corrí como una cobarde. Corrí como nunca había corrido antes, tan rápido como el viento, tan a ciegas como un topo en la arena.

Y corro una vez más, como si de esa forma pudiera escapar de mis recuerdos, dejar de oír los gritos y súplicas de aquellos chicos que zumban una y otra vez en mi cabeza a cada paso que doy. Y su sangre, cálida, fresca y espesa, que se sentía como brasas sobre mi piel.

Entonces caigo contra el suelo cubierto de hojas, y ya no tengo fuerzas para levantarme. Han pasado dos días desde que probé bocado, y cinco desde que estoy aquí encerrada. Ya no tengo fuerzas morales ni físicas para seguir.

Abrazo mis rodillas con fuerza y tiemblo igual que un alga en el fondo del mar. En esa posición una vez más escucho el cañón que anuncia la muerte. Veo un aerodeslizador pasando cerca de mi cabeza, y sé que es la señal para seguir, pero no puedo moverme. Mis músculos se niegan a obedecer.

Entonces observo mis manos, mis brazos y mi cuerpo, y grito al darme cuenta de que una vez más estoy cubierta de ese aterrador y repugnante color carmín oscuro, la sangre de esos niños inocentes, la de mi compañero de distrito, sangre que ahora me baña por completo. ¿De quién será? ¿De dónde salió?

Ahogo otro grito histerico y empiezo a llorar, corriendo hasta que encuentro un arroyo donde lavarme, y me abrazo a mí misma para intentar con desesperación limpiarme, eliminar cada rastro de ése horrible color de mí, pero la sangre no se limpia ni aún cuando las tengo casi en carne viva de tanto tallarlas. Simplemente se queda allí, intransigente, burlona, como si quisiera hacer desaparecer la poca cordura que me queda después de casi una semana de matanzas.

Enojada, triste, impotente y quebrada solo puedo llorar más y más, haciendo que mis propias lágrimas me ahogue.

Quisiera regresar a casa; sentarme en la arena caliente y sentir la frescura del mar golpeándome el rostro. Quisiera nunca haber sido cosechada. Quisiera que los Juegos del Hambre nunca hubieran existido.

Quisiera desaparecer del mundo, y olvidar que alguna vez estuve aquí.

Quisiera que alguien terminara con ésta tortura, pero nada pasa. Es como si los vigilantes quisieran prolongar al máximo posible éste aterrador momento. Como si disfrutaran verme volviéndome loca.

...

La sangre del pescado crudo escurre por mi mandíbula mientras mis dientes muerden y trituran sin piedad, haciendo que varios pedazos escapen de mi boca, pero la elegancia y los buenos modales es lo último que me importa después de no haber probado bocado en días. Ni siquiera me molesto en tratar de cocinarlos porque sé que eso podría atraer a los profesionales, además en casa uno de los manjares tradicionales se cocina con salmón crudo, por lo que realmente no me incomoda.

Su carne se siente como un bálsamo exquisito en mi estómago, y para cuando me doy cuenta ya me acabé toda la pesca de hoy.

Y entonces me quedo sentada junto a los restos, con la barriga llena al fin, por lo que ahora tengo tiempo para preocuparme por lo demás.

Hace días que no hay muertes, y he podido mantenerme oculta a pesar de las horribles pesadillas que me atacan cada noche. Todo está muy tranquilo, y eso me preocupa, porque no hay nada más peligroso para un tributo que una audiencia aburrida.

Así que me animo a mí misma para moverme seguir pescando para que la gente en el Capitolio se mantenga entretenida, y para el final del día nada pasa, por lo que me acomodo para dormir en una cama de hojas caídas que yo misma armé.

Todo está en una inusual calma.

Sin embargo, algunas horas después día me despierto súbitamente a causa de un fuerte temblor que mueve todo el suelo y espanta a las aves.

Me levanto de un salto, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos. El suelo tiembla una vez más, con tanta violencia que pierdo el equilibrio.

Algo cruje horriblemente, y al alzar la vista me doy cuenta de que una de las montañas del lado opuesto del Estadio empieza a desmoronarse como si fuera un montón de arena. Entonces se escucha el cañón. Una, dos, tres veces, y no puedo evitar taparme los oídos para no escucharlo.

Y de pronto el mundo deja de temblar, y todo vuelve a estar en calma. Sin embargo, aterrada, escucho un crujido mucho más violento que el anterior, y el ensordecedor grito de dos chicos.

De nuevo me tapo los oídos, y cuando intento ponerme en mi pose de seguridad lo veo salir del bosque.

Él chico del Distrito 5 me mira y se detiene por un momento. Lleva una lanza en la mano y un cuchillo en el cinturón, pero no parece estar listo para atacarme. Aún así, rendida, apoyo las manos en la tierra vibrante y espero mi inevitable final, algo que nunca llega. Tan rápido como apareció el chico vuelve a perderse, pasando por mi lado al correr hacia el bosque, completamente aterrado. Yo solo lo miro, y cuando veo que se aleja lo suficiente para no amenazar mi seguridad me levanto, confundida por sus acciones. Sin embargo no tardo en descubrir la razón de su miedo, ya que a través de los árboles vuelvo a escuchar ése horrible crujido, y entonces, cuando ajusto la vista, lo veo todo.

Frente a mis incrédulos ojos la enorme represa que tenemos al sur de la Arena comienza resquebrajarse y a ceder, liberando grandes cantidades de agua. Y aunque no se desmorona del todo, mis sentidos se alertan al instante.

Inmediatamente corro, siguiendo el mismo camino que el chico del 5, con el corazón latiéndome a toda prisa y volúmen, porque sé que esa presa no resistirá muchos más. En casa, hace unos años, ocurrió algo similar en una pequeña población a las afueras de la ciudad. Un dique cedió y varias personas se ahogaron, pero la mayoría pudo salvarse nadando con la corriente. Y de pronto, mientras corro, el fugaz pensamiento de que podría ser una gran ventaja me ataca. Ninguno de los otros chicos sabe nadar mientras que yo soy casi una experta. Si esa represa cae... ¿No podría ser mi oportunidad para ganar? El pensamiento me estremece y alegra enfermizamente por partes iguales.

Y me detengo.

Yo, Annie Cresta, por primera vez podría tener la oportunidad verdadera de convertirme en vencedora, salir con vida de la Arena y regresar a casa, rica y famosa, feliz para el resto de mi vida...

Feliz... Feliz de verdad.

Y entonces, de la nada, pienso en Finnick Odair, tan popular, tan apuesto y rico y sin embargo siempre solo y triste, esbozando esas sonrisas forzadas y vacías. Él está solo, igual que yo, porque no hay nadie que me espere en casa, porque no tengo nada más que a mí misma.

Las manchas secas de la sangre de Ellis, mi compañero de distrito, sigue sobre mi ropa, y la imagen de su cabeza siendo desprendida del resto de su cuerpo aturde mi mente.

Cuando sea una vencedora, ¿qué será de mí? ¿A cuántos Ellis tendré que ver aún, a cuántos niños deberé acompañar a su muerte?

Nunca había pensado en la oportunidad de ganar antes, pero ahora que la posibilidad podría ser real no sé qué debo hacer.

Pienso he intento imaginarme a mí misma como Finnick, llena de lujos y riquezas, pavoneándome por el Capitolio como una celebridad. Con el alma vacía. Completamente muerta por dentro. Llevando y trayendo más muerte cada año a mi distrito.

Y mientras no me decido la represa empieza a ceder con un horrendo y ensordecedor chillido que me aturde. No puedo seguir pensando. Es tiempo de correr y prepararme para sobrevivir.

El cañón suena, una, dos, tres veces. Hay sonido muy parecido al de las olas gigantes de un mar embravecido durante una tormenta, seguido de un grito de horror que es acallado por otro disparo del cañón.

Y cuando me caigo, con el tobillo doblado, por un segundo, no puedo evitar voltear hacia el sonido. Aterrada, veo como el agua se acerca como una enorme masa de destrucción y muerte, arrasando con todo a su paso de una forma aterradora. Árboles, plantas, animales, personas. La enorme ola se lo lleva todo, y ahora viene por mí.

Ya no puedo correr, pero puedo nadar. Me preparo mentalmente para el momento, y de inmediato busco el árbol más alto para evitar que el agua arrase conmigo también. Pero cuando empiezo a trepar me detengo, con la imagen de Ellis y todos esos chicos que nunca llegarán a casa en mi cabeza. Y es en ése momento en que descubro que jamás podré olvidarlos, que desde ahora y para el resto de mi vida serán en lo último que piense al dormirme, y lo primero que vea al despertar. Sus muertes, una más horrible que la anterior, persiguiéndome y torturándome hasta el fin de mis días... Y dejo de trepar, porque mis manos se detienen y mi cuerpo se paraliza.

Es en ése segundo, en ése instante en que veo mi futuro pasar frente a mis ojos. Más muertes, más llanto y dolor. No quiero eso.

Y entonces siento una mano cálida y amable sobre mi hombro, y al voltear Ellis me sonríe, igual que todos esos chicos que murieron. Y yo también les sonrío, porque sé que para mí sólo hay una forma de salir de éste Estadio, de escapar del poder del Capitolio, escapar de tanto dolor y muerte.

Y cierro los ojos mientras levanto la vista al cielo, lista para lo que sea que venga a continuación.

El suelo vuelve a temblar, y el ensordecedor estruendo de la destrucción lo envuelve todo; supongo que debe verse espectacular desde el cielo.

Los árboles junto a mí crucen, pero antes de que pueda ver nada el agua me golpea de lado como una enorme pared de ladrillos, haciendo que un terrible dolor paralice mi cuerpo antes de que colapsen mis pulmones y todo empiece a desaparecer.

Es una muerte rápida, honorable, y en paz.

Y entonces vuelvo a sonreír, porque sé que ahora iré a un lugar donde el Capitolio ya no podrá tocarme.

Porque al fin voy a ser libre.

 **oOO**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Reto cumplido.**

 **Quería explorar a la Annie que se volvió completamente loca, y por lo mismo decidió morir, por eso lo hice lo más apegado posible a la historia original.**

 **Dato curioso: el otro día leí en un artículo que el cerebro sigue funcionando por unos 10 segundos aproximadamente aún después de morir, y que seguimos percibiendo las cosas.**

 **No sé si sea cierto del todo, pero más o menos fue lo que quise que Annie sintiera.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
